


Cam Boy

by m1nt_yoongi



Series: Daddy's Boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cam boy, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Daichi being the WORST, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, nasty boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/pseuds/m1nt_yoongi
Summary: Daichi gets nasty for a live show. Why is he like this? The best little.None of this is my fault someone corrupted me and I'll never be the same.





	

The slightly grainy webcam feed popped up on the screen, a red "live" floating in the bottom corner; the chat room flooded with greetings, most, if not all of them, followers from a long standing blog that Oikawa had started but that Daichi became obsessed with running. He’d decided to start doing live shows if only for the fact that it got tiring trying to keep up with all of the messages and questions people asked him on the blog.

 

They'd loved his first few shows, just introductions and videos of him showing off his room. It had been nice, but there were always so many questions that he didn’t have time to answer, lest he spend three hours in front of a camera. This time, he sat primly on his pink sheets, knees tucked under his butt as he waved at the camera. "Hi everyone! I'm so excited you're joining me again!" He cooed.

 

A few replies came in. **_"We love you!" "You look so cute!"_** And the like. They all made Daichi blush, and he hid behind his hands. 

 

"You flatter me~." He hummed, picking at the high hem of his shorts. "Today I thought I'd give you guys a chance to get to know me a little better! So I'm gonna do a live q&a, since you all always have so many questions, and I feel bad that I can’t always answer them. Don't be shy either, you can ask whatever you want!"

 

Once he gave the go ahead, the first question came in, and he was glad to see that they were waiting for him to answer one before typing anymore. 

 

**_"Do you live with your Daddy?"_ **

 

Daichi lit up; any chance to talk about Suga was a chance he jumped at. "Yeah, I do live with Daddy! We have a penthouse together! It's so much fun to live with him."

 

**_"Do you and your Daddy have separate bedrooms? We always see you in this one, but sometimes in the other one as well."_ **

 

"Oh!" Daichi giggled, shaking his head. "No, we don't. I'm sure you've seen our actual bedroom a lot in photos! It's less colorful than my room. Daddy is a little bland." He hummed. "This room is for me, when I need alone time. Living with Daddy is so nice, but sometimes I need to come in here and be by myself. Otherwise we'd be around each other way too much, and that's not good either."

 

He laughed when the chat blew up, a lot of the submissives and littles raving over the idea. He reached up to run his hand over his neck, the area sore under his choker. The next question was in reference to such, and it made his tummy do uncomfortable twists.

 

**_"Does your Daddy hurt you?"_ **

 

Daichi's brows popped up, a surprised but confused expression on his face. "What? Of course not! Why would you ask that?"

 

**_"You always have bruises."_ **

**_"On your cheeks, your chest, around your neck."_ **

**_"He's not hitting you right? At least, not in the fun way."_ **

 

Daichi clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Daddy doesn't abuse me." He huffed, rubbing at a deep, deep bruise on his collarbone. "I love hickies, they're like trophies! And I like it when Daddy chokes me. He fucked me really hard last night, so I have a lot of bruises right now! I even like when he slaps me." He sighed. "I have a lot on my legs and my butt, too! I love my bruises."

 

**_"So he spanks you too?"_ **

**_"Is it only for sex?"_ **

**_"Hand or paddle?"_ **

**_"Show us those bruises too!"_ **

 

Daichi grinned, glad they weren't too hung up on the abuse factor. He had enough people that he had to constantly explain and defend himself to. "Oh alright, hold on~." He giggled, shuffling a bit until he was facing away from the camera, still sitting in his knees. He lifted up his ass for a moment, pulling down his shorts and his panties to reveal the darkly bruised cheeks. "See? I usually only get ten, because it's supposed to be for fun. But yesterday I was naughty so I got my ass beat hard. Daddy punishes me if I'm bad, but it's okay because I said yes when he asked." He settled back down, squirming a bit. "He uses his hand mostly, because when I get punished I have to get it right then. Sometimes he just slaps but sometimes he hits really hard." 

 

**_"Do you like that? Isn't it scary?"_ **

 

Daichi shook his head, putting himself back into his shorts so he could turn around again. "No, because I know Daddy would stop if I said our word! Daddy isn't scary. Though…sometimes Kou gets upset about it.” He murmured. “He doesn’t like how hard my Daddy hits me.”

 

**_"Do you and your Daddy have rules?"_ **

 

"Yes!" He cooed. "Daddy and I have rules for us both. My rules are, eat healthily, take a nap every day, make sure to clean up my toys when I'm done playing in bed, always ask Daddy when I want or need something, be a good boy in public, and I'm also only allowed to give kisses to people who Daddy approves! Like Tooru, and Kou, and Tetsu."

 

**_"And your Daddy's rules?"_ **

 

Daichi hummed, trying to recall. "Umm~, give me space when I need it, give me attention when I need it, let me have friends over for playing and kisses when I need my friends...buy me pretty things!" He giggled, knowing there were more serious rules but leaving them out. "It's all about me after all!"

 

**_"So you kiss and play with other people besides your Daddy?"_ **

 

Daichi nodded eagerly. "Mhmm, I play with Tetsu and Kou and Tooru all the time!" He hummed. "Daddy likes to watch sometimes, but mostly he tells me to go to their houses or come into my room because he doesn’t like watching them make me feel good sometimes."

 

**_"What kinds of things do you do with each of them?"_ **

 

"Well, Tooru and I like to kiss, and our favorite is to suck each other and also use fingers~." Daichi mused, biting his lip at the thought. He hadn't had Tooru over to play in a long time, and he was starting to regret it. "Tetsu and Kou like to play a little softer than Daddy. But sometimes they fuck me at the same time, and then I get a whole lot of cum in me."

 

**_"Do you and Tooru ever fuck?"_ **

 

Daichi shrugged, one shoulder hiked up to his ear as he let his hand wander to the half hard bulge in his shorts. "Tooru fucked me a few times, but we like the other stuff better. Plus, Tooru’s cum tastes really yummy, so I like to get it as much as I can. I think he eats too much sugar, but it’s good for me in the end~." He hummed.

 

He didn't get to see the next question after that, a soft knock coming from the door. He turned to the camera then, grinning, holding up a finger for pause. "I think Daddy needs me." He giggled, turning towards the door. "Yes?"

 

Suga popped his head in, his heart skipping a beat when he saw how adorable Daichi looked, tiny baby blue shorts and a thin, off the shoulder T-shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. "Hey baby boy, what are you doing?" 

 

"I'm doing another video, Daddy." Daichi hummed, reaching out towards Suga to beckon him over; he was delighted when it worked, and he buried his face in Suga's chest after shuffling to the edge of the bed. The camera was too low, and only showed Suga from the chest down, but it didn't matter much. His face had never really appeared much before. "You wanna do it with me? It'll be so fun! Please?"

 

"I don't know princess. I'm not the camera type." He hummed, running a hand through Daichi's hair; he had his bangs clipped back with a pink bobby pin, but the rest hung down in its endearing mess. "What were you talking about before I came in?" 

 

Daichi smiled, leaning into Suga's touch. "I was talking about how much I like to play with Tooru!"

 

"Oh~, you do love to play with him. Daddy hasn’t gotten to watch you and Tooru play in a long time...how about you invite him over soon?" Suga mused, kissing Daichi's forehead. 

 

Daichi lit up, practically bouncing. "Yes, sir, I'd love that!" He replied eagerly. "I'll be extra good for Daddy for letting me have a play date."

 

"Good boy." Suga hummed, reaching down to give his ass a squeeze. "How do you feel right now? I know talking about Tooru sometimes gets you hard. Do you need to cum, baby?" 

 

Daichi hummed in thought, thighs rubbing together as he cuddled against Suga. "Umm, a little bit..." He murmured. "Can I cum for everyone? I won't put anything inside me Daddy, I promise. I'll just touch myself..."

 

Suga sighed heavily; he'd never been a fan of Daichi posting such cute and/or lewd photos of himself, and especially not videos, so this was right outside of his comfort zone. But if Daichi wanted to, he couldn't really stop him, even with the threat of being punished. "I suppose. But I'll be staying to watch. I know that when you get worked up, you get too needy for something in your hole. I'm not sharing my baby's hole with strangers."

 

"Yay! Daddy is the best ever!" Daichi giggled, leaning up for a kiss before shuffling back over to sit facing the camera. "Who wants to see me cum now? Daddy said I could touch myself for you!"

 

**_“We all do!”_ **

**_“Definitely, we’ve only gotten to see your pretty boy cock in photos.”_ **

**_“Make sure you make lots of pretty noises, too.”_ **

 

Daichi grinned, settling on his ass so he could tug off his shorts and panties completely, spreading his legs once he did. His length was hard, bobbing gently as he rubbed over the tip with a single finger; he’d lately had a bad habit of toying with himself, playing with his cock as if he were curious about it, a casual and baselessly innocent exploration that always had Suga reeling.

“Stop playing, baby boy.” Suga mused, going over to the dresser that housed some of Daichi’s cutest, most slutty clothes, as well as a small bit of his toy collection. He pulled out a bottle of lube and Daichi’s vibrator, a wide ring of plastic with one side thicker than the rest, and placed them beside the other’s thigh before going to sit on the desk chair behind the camera. “Use your toy. If you’re good, Daddy will let you have a good boy treat later. Your favorite.”

This had Daichi whimpering and whining, too eager to give Suga a good sucking off. If there was anything he loved more than everything else, it was feeling Suga fuck his throat like a well slicked hole and giving him a nice hot load to swallow down. “Yes Daddy~, I promise.” He cooed. “Everyone, make sure to play too! I love to make other people cum.”

With that, he squirt out some lube onto his fingers, stroking his length with a hazy concentration; the wet sounds that it made had Suga biting his lip, his hand rubbing at the bulge in his jeans. When Daichi was thoroughly dripping, the lube leaving small wet spots on the pale sheets, he flicked on the vibrator, sliding over his dick and crying out in delight when he felt the buzzing throughout his entire body. It was such a strong vibrator, one that Suga had surprised him with, and it was surely a favorite.

“Daddy! I’m already leaking so much!” He cooed, gliding the toy up and down his perfectly chubby cock.

**_“Such a good boy!”_ **

**_“Your dick is nice and red, it looks so ready to cum already.”_ **

**_“Squirt for us, do it.”_ **

****

“You’re so popular, princess.” Suga hummed, unzipping his jeans to let his length breathe, laying heavily against his bare belly. He didn’t touch himself, not wanting to waste a drop of cum before he was able to spill it over his lover’s filthy tongue. “What are they saying?”

 

Daichi shivered, his hips rolling as his tummy got tight, fucking into the toy as he smeared lube and precum all over his bed. “They want me to cum, Daddy. They wanna watch me make a mess everywhere~…”

 

There was an audible click of Suga’s tongue, and he crossed his arms, resisting the urge to go over and spread his baby’s legs and give him a reason to squirt. “Then cum. You’re being naughty, keeping everyone waiting. I’m sure they all have their grubby hands wrapped around their dicks, waiting to see you cream before they do.” He sighed, feigning annoyance with how long Daichi was taking. “Show them how you look. I’m sure Tooru has taken photos of your sweet cock all dribbling in cum, but it’s not the same as watching it happen.”

Such talk had Daichi sobbing out moans and whines, frantic as he tried to get himself off. Cumming from a vibrator had never been his strong suit, not without help from elsewhere, so he reached up with his second hand and began to finger over his nipples, pinching and rolling them and tugging at the shiny pink barbells through both. He used his nail to gently scrape at them, sending goosebumps over his skin as the pleasure shot straight down between his hips.

 

He didn’t remove the toy, letting it sit at the base of his dick as he let himself finally release; his lack of aim had him squirting all over the sheets and over the edge of the bed, spattering on the floor to make a lovely mess. He trembled thoroughly, lewd gasps and babbles of ecstasy pouring from his wet lips. “Oh~, Daddy, feels so good…look at how much I’m cumming, Daddy…” he whimpered, still dripping a last few spurts of cum over his fingers.

 

**_“You made me cum so hard baby boy.”_ **

**_“Oh you’ve got so much of that sweet cum inside you, your Daddy is so lucky.”_ **

**_“Clean it up, be a good boy and lick yourself up.”_ **

**_“I’ve never seen a dick squirt so prettily before~!”_ **

****

Daichi reeled from the compliments, the aftershocks of his orgasm still pulsing through his hips and belly. He shivered, bringing his fingers to his lips to suck and lick at the sticky substance coating them, greedy and hungry in his motions; with all the yummy things Suga always fed him, he was bound to have a very sweet taste, just like Tooru, and it was all for the better.

 

“That’s my good boy.” Suga cooed, almost lightheaded from how engorged and needy his own cock was, his stomach already shining with precum. “Do you want your treat now?” He was elated to receive a nod, the other’s fingers still stuffed into his mouth, much to his slight disdain. “Take those fingers out of there and turn the camera off, then.”

 

**_“Oh, come on~, you’ve gotta let us watch your Daddy fuck your throat!”_ **

**_“Just for a little while.”_ **

****

Daichi shook his head once he’d pulled his fingers from his lips with a lewd pop, shutting off the vibrator once he was sure he’d milked out every last drop. “I can’t! Daddy won’t share my holes, not even my mouth! I’m not allowed.” He sighed, though the thought truly enthralled him. “I’ve gotta be a good boy, or I won’t get my treat, and I want as much Daddy cum as I can!”

 

**_“What a shame! It sure would be nice to see how happy you look swallowing a load.”_ **

**_“Next time, you can show us how you deep throat a dildo, can’t you?”_ **

**_“Oh what a good idea…”_ **

****

As much as the ideas were making him needy again, his mouth suddenly feeling much too empty, he had to shake his head again. “I can’t do that either. I wish I could though! I’ll get spanked super hard if I share my holes being stuffed with anyone!”

 

“That’s right. You’re very obedient, knowing your rules so well.” Suga crooned. “Now, say goodbye to everyone. Now.”

 

Daichi pouted, plump bottom lip poking out as he whined; his cock wasn’t satisfied though, so he knew he had no choice, needing more pleasure in much better ways. “Okay then, I don’t wanna get my butt beat today! I’m still so sore from yesterday, and the day before, too! I have to be so good for my Daddy.”

 

**_“Alright princess, be good!”_ **

**_“See you next time.”_ **

**_“Show us more cumming next time, too!”_ **

**_“Goodbye!”_ **

****

Once he was in the clear, Daichi shut off the camera and his latop, beaming excitedly as he slid off his bed. Suga was already leaning back, thighs spread nicely so Daichi could fit, his wet tip luring him in; once he’d settled one his knees, he opened up and let Suga guide his lips over the tip, and all he could do was moan as he felt the head press over and over into the tight heat of his throat.


End file.
